Primavera In Anticipo
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: Le vio Irse Por la puerta Prometiendo no volver, Stefan le abrazo, "es mejor de esta forma" le susurro, y si, lo era, Ella lo sabia, ¿pero entonces porque se sentia tan mal?, Sacudió la cabeza asustada, ¿era posible que se sintiera... vacía? ¿lo era?
1. Chapter 1

"Porque se puede amar de muchas formas, y en intensidades, porque lo que elige el cerebro nunca lo aceptara el corazón, porque elegimos lo que probablemente menos nos conviene y mas no puede hacer sufrir, y, porque si Elegimos con el cerebro, el corazón nos torturara hasta que cambiemos de Opinión."

Eso, Es ser humano.

**Primavera In Anticipo.**

—Damon no creo que esto sea necesario…ni inteligente.— Le miro Elena Apenada.

_No __quería herirlo. Prefería cortarse un brazo antes que volver a Herirle._

_Le había llegado a apreciar Tanto. Era como un Hermano, Un sarcástico, infantil y Inmaduro Hermano Mayor._

—Yo si lo creo.— Asevero Damon.

—Damon…— Le susurro Stefan reprobando.

—miren, Solo necesito Escucharlo, me eh recreado este momento de miles de maneras, Unas mas dolorosas que otras—Rodó los Ojos. —pero Necesito Escucharlo—camino hasta quedar en frente de Elena.—Escucha, se que prometí estar…pero—dirigió la mirada hasta el suelo— No soporto verte Llorar cada vez que por mi causa, crees que has traicionado a Stefan, Y por extremadamente Raro y Anormal que suene no quiero Causar Problemas, Y…Porque es mas difícil de lo que creía.

—No Creo Que...— Intento Negar Helena.

—Shhh— coloco un Dedo en los labios de la chica, mientras Stefan se revolvía incomodo a sus Espaldas.

Se deslizo de un lugar a otro e por toda la sala Principal de Aquella Gran Mansión, De la mesa donde descansaban los vasos, hasta el Estante donde Guardaba sus Reservas de Whisky, Pero antes de Servirse, Parecio pensarlo mejor y coloco el Vaso encima del Estante, Tomo la Botella y Una vez Destapada Se la Llevo a los Labios y Tomo un Sonoro y Largo Trago.

—Mucho Mejor.— Sonrío de medio Lado y Camino esta vez pausadamente Hasta encontrarse con Su Hermano y La Castaña.

— Ok…—Sonrío— Estamos Aquí Reunidos porque El idiota del Vampiro no Correspondido por ninguna de las Dobles Petrova Quiere Que le vuelvan a Romper el Corazón en la cara. Y Frente a su Agraciado y Amado Hermano Esta Vez. — Musito con Sorna.

— Damon…— Se lamento Elena.

— Aun no.— Le miro. — Hay Un Protocolo a seguir.— Le Regaño— Bien, Te amo Elena, Pero eso ya lo sabes— Rodó los Ojos— Pero lo que no sabes es talvez cuanto, Elena, Definitivamente, Estoy seguro de que Te amo, Y mas de lo que nunca eh amado a alguien, y Estoy Seguro de Ello, porque me eh contenido las Ganas De matar a mi Hermano, a Tu hermano, a Tus amigos,— Sonrío avergonzado al ver que la castaña alzaba una ceja— Bueno, Con algunos Errores, Pero nada que Lamente mucho, en fin Incluso Al pueblo entero y a todo el que siquiera te mirara mal, porque eh sido, y soy Incapaz de hacerte Daño, de Hablarte mal, y ¡Demonios! Que ni puedo Alzarte la voz sin sentirme terriblemente Culpable luego, Porque no eh podido Destruirte y mira no porque no Eh tenido Oportunidades, Y porque definitivamente….—

Suspiro.

— Porque Definitivamente Se que Tengo Amor Suficiente para adorarte Por las Próximas Cinco Eternidades Seguidas, O bueno, Tanto como Viva. Pero Sigo siendo Yo, y Sigo Siendo Egoísta y Huraño. Y también Eh pensado en mi, Y me duele, Y creo que Preferiría Darme un chapuzón en una Piscina de Verbena o salir a broncearme en Pleno Verano Dejando mi anillo en casa, Me duele Estar Cerca de ti y No poder estar A tu lado, Y me duele Estar a tu lado y verte sufrir por creer que Engañas A Stefan...— Respiro pausadamente, _Tenia que calmarse—_ Y podría Seguir Hablando de esto por horas, pero no puedo quedarme por horas, así que habiendo explicado lo Esencial…. Me voy al grano. —

Cerro los ojos sabiendo que ambas personas tanto su hermano como Elena Estarían mirándole,

— Necesito que Elijas Elena, Pregunta Entupida lo se, Pero no Tienes Idea de cómo necesito Escucharlo, Y se que mi Hermano Es Mejor Hombre y Tiene Mas Ética y moral, Pero Necesito Escucharlo, Si le elijes, Prometo Irme, Rendirme y no molestar, Puedes Estar Segura de que no Me veras en toda La vida que te queda, Me perderé del mapa y Os dejare ser Felices como deben, Solo necesito Escucharlo, para Estar Seguro. Necesito que Elijas. Stefan O Yo, Así de Fácil. — Finalizo.

_(*All my hopes and my fears, in this moment are clear, You are the one… __My moon, my stars, my sun* Todas mis Esperanzas y mis miedos, En este momento están Claros, Tu Eres la Única. Mi luna, Mis Estrellas, Mi Sol*) _

Elena Cerro los Ojos Fuertemente.

_No __quería Ver su Cara Cuando pronunciara las palabras que enviarian a la Horca a su hermano Mayor.._

— Amo a Stefan, Lo sabes.—

Abrió los Ojos para Mirarle.

Damon Asintió Lentamente, Como Aturdido.

— Bueno, Ah dolido más de lo que esperaba. — Confeso. — Eso es todo lo que necesitaba— se dio La vuelta para Encarar a Stefan.

— Si la Haces Derramar..Aunque sea Una Lagrima— Le susurro en un ronroneo—Te arrancare la Cabeza.

— No es necesario que me lo digas.— Le miro Serio.

— Nunca esta de mas…—

Se acerco hasta Elena.

—Amor ordinem nescit verbum— Le susurro y beso Su Frente Castamente.

Y Antes de que la Castaña pudiera Preguntarle el significado, Volvió en su Talones y Se esfumo Por la Puerta.

Elena se Sentía Culpable, Y Dolida, no había querido Separar a dos Hermano que solo Se tenia a si mismos.

Stefan que Pareció leer su mente se acerco a ella y le Abrazo.

— Es mejor de Esta Forma.— Le susurro al oído.

Elena asintió.

_Era lo correcto._

_Era__ lo que Estaba Bien._

_¿Entonces porque se sentía Tan mal?_

— Lo Se, Te amo— Le dijo con voz Quebrada.

— Yo también, Con todo mi ser— Le respondió Stefan.

Se consoló en sus palabras.

No quería pensar….no quería divagar sobre la verdadera razón de su tristeza.

No quería Aceptar el Sentimiento, Porque tenía miedo.

Por que Elena Gilbert, Se sentía Extrañamente Vacía.

Y eso la Confundía de Sobremanera.

**Fin **

Chaaan Chaaan chaan

El Próximo Cap Esta Cerca.

Este es un Two-Shot, Corto y Conciso.

Ah por cierto la frase entre paréntesis Pertenece A la Canción Primavera In Anticipo de James Blunt *¬* 3 y Laura Paussini. Muy buena Canción. Inspirante en Verdad.

En fin, ¿Les gusto El Fict? ¿que Les parece? ¿Muy malo? ¿Los hice perder su tiempo? Si es así, me disculpo.

Espero sus opiniones en un Dulce Y Delicioso Revienw.

Shi? :3

_Att. Dulce-Malda__d_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sieeeento demasiado la tardanza, pero aquí estoy, y es para rato. **

Les dejo aca el segundo y ultimo cap de este Two Shots.

**Enjoy!**

**When it rains.**

El invierno estaba por terminar,

_Solo unas semanas mas y comenzarían las lluvias. Podía sentirlo._

Camino hasta el Muelle, y se apoyo en la Baranda del pequeño mirador al final de mismo.

_Suspiro._

Observo con vista perdida el Congelado E Impasible lago frente a ella, pronto la lisa y helada superficie comenzaría a mostrar grietas, para finalmente ceder, y dejar ver las luz al hermoso lago que había permanecido Atrapado en el interior por casi dos meses.

La vista era hermosa, Tan hermosa como para compartida con alguien hasta que el Sol se escondiera en el Horizonte.

Con alguien como el Increíblemente perfecto novio vampiro que se había ido hacia unas horas para siempre.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza conteniendo las lágrimas. No había nada a quien culpar, Excepto tal vez solo ella, y no quería llorar por lo que seria normal.

_Extrañarle._

No, no lloraba porque le extrañaba, ni lloraba porque se habia ido, Ella le habia empujado a irse, y ella queria que se fuera. Lloraba porque El problema era ella, y habia terminado con hacer lo que desde hace años amenazaba con Realizar Por la forma en la que ella le trataba,

Cinco años Habian Pasado, Cinco _largos__años._

Habia Entrado a la universidad local, Estudiaba Historia de la arquitectura Local, Para Luego trabajar manteniendo y restaurando Las edificaciones de Mistic Falls. Tenia Toda su vida planeada, Actuaba como una Mujer normal a punto de emprender su adultez, Luego de Graduarse se habia mudado con Stefan a la pequeña cabaña que tenia su familia junto al lago, Era Retirada, privada y hermosa, Y habia suficiente Espacio para los dos, Habian emprendido una vida junta, y todo se veia tan Brillante, Tan prometedor, Deberia de haber sido la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

Pero no lo era, Nunca lo fue.

_Y lo que mas le molestaba, Era que no tenia ni la minima idea de que era eso que andaba tan mal con ella como para No sentirse a punto de explotar de felicidad._

Algo Faltaba, algo no estaba bien.

Y Elena Gilbert no sabia que era.

Es decir, Stefan era…era perfecto, Era sensible, generoso, gracioso, amable, Era perfecto, era el Hombre con el que cualquier mujer querria despertar cada dia hasta el dia de su muerte, o bueno, en su caso, por toda la eternidad.

Se estremecio recordando ese Dia.

_Hacia dos años, Era Invierno La nieve cubria todo con su manto, Y al intentar salir de la pequeña cabaña se hundio hasta las Rodillas. Suspiro con cansancio, Iba a ser un dia difícil, Habai discutido con Stefan, Este no queria que saliese con este clima, la carretera parecia una pista de patinaje, y ni las ruedas mas antiresbalantes podian salvarle si perdia el Control._

_pero ella tenia un Importantisimo examen parcial ese dia, y habia estudiado durante una semana completa, no podia faltar, No se lo perdonaria. Le ignoro y salio de la cabaña, tendria cuidado. Pero tenia que llegar a al universidad._

_Se Abrio paso forzosamente Entre la nieve hasta llegar al auto, una vez adentro se quedo inmóvil preparandose mentalmente para disculparse con el vampiro en cuanto estuviera de vuelta. Giro las llaves en la ceradura y salio de alli._

_El camino fue tranquilo, tuvo extremado cuidado en todo, en cada incremento o aminoro de Velocidad, Una vez llego a la Universidad, algo tarde, se dispuso a hacer el examen, ese dia paso muy rapido, una vez salio de la universidad, se quedo Con Bonnie en el Grill tomando un Merecido chocolate caliente._

_Habia estado tan distraida y feliz con Bonnie comentadole como Caroline planeaba su boda con matt, Y como tenia de nervios al pobre Chico, Que habia estado refunfuñando que no era justo que su esposa no pudiese envejecer —Ni madurar— De ninguna manera por toda la eternidad, Hablando que una Posible conversión, que Cuando salio del Establecimiento ya el sol casi se habia ocultado._

_Camino apresuradamente hasta su coche y Entro en el, Lo encenedio y comenzó a manejar rumbo a la cabaña que habitaba junto con su perfecto novio vampiro que debia de estar a punto de llamar al FBI y a la CIA para que fueran en su busca. _

_Rio ante la imaginación del Hecho._

_Oh, si, Le debia una disculpa._

_Se habrio paso en el Congelado camino, Mirando a los lados, alerta, ya le faltaba poco para llegar, solo unos metros, Solo un poco mas, entonces un animal, un alce tal vez, se le atraveso en el camino, No tuvo tiempo, O no reacciono al Momento Correcto, Giro violentamente esquivando al animal, pero no pudo girar para esquivar la zanja de nieve y el Gran arbol que se estrello contra ella._

_El carro dio Vueltas, Una, Dos, Tres veces y entonces perdio la cuenta, se golpeo con algo en la cabeza y sintio una punzada en el abdomen. Luego todo paro. Y habia silencio, o parecia haberlo. Estaba de cabeza, sujetada desde los Hombros por el cinturón de seguridad, Todo le dolia, ¿Dónde estaba? Intento Gritar, por…¿ayuda? ¿la necesitaba?_

_Desde luego que si, Penso viendose a si misma. Habai algo en su abdomen, un tipo de Borde metalico ¿de donde habia salido? Miro a su alrededor, el auto estaba totalmente destruido, y habia…demasiada sangre, ¿era suya? Claro debia de serlo, sentia el cabello Humedo y enredado por mas sangre, ¿se habia herido la cabeza tambien? Quiso Gritar de nuevo, asustada, Pero no encontro su voz, Ni su garganta. Nada de ella, era como si le hubieran llenado de algodón la Cabeza. No podia hacer nada, y los bordes de su vision comenzaban a desdibujarse. ¿iba a perder el conocimiento? ¿iba a morir?._

_Se dejo ir, Imagino Un lago Uno Cristalino, Luminoso, Sintio su cuerpo caer en el, adormecerse, Floto lánguidamente, sintiendo como de sumergia cada vez mas._

_Estaba Herida, No era buena idea rendirse al desmayo asi, tan fácilmente…_

_Pero…_

_Por alguna razon, era._

_Tan…_

_Sumergirse Se sentia tan…_

_Correcto. _

—_¡Elena!— le llamaban._

_Pero sonaba tan lejano. Y ella estaba tan al fondo._

— _¡Elena!— le gritaron._

_Fruncio el ceño. ¿Quién le molestaba? Reconocio la voz, era de alguien, un chico, no era mayor, pero tambien un chico..¿como podia ser? Bueno, Ella le amaba, y mucho, ¿Por qué? Era el hombre que ella queria, pero no, no era un hombre, es decir, no recordaba que fuese…Humano._

_¿pero como no podia serlo? Le reprocho su consciencia. Oh, pensar costaba tanto, no queria hacerle, pero algo dentro de ella le obligaba, el no era humano…era otra cosa._

— _¡Porfavor!— Gimio el chico Desesperado.— Elena porfavor.— Sollozo._

_Intento moverse. Sintiendo el agua del lago esta vez aprisionandola. Negandole el movimiento. Eso estaba mal, ese chico no debia llorar, ella le amaba, entonces ¿Cuál era el problema?_

— _No te vallas.— Le gritaron.— No. No, ¡NO! Elena no me dejes.— Bramo._

_No dejarle, eso era, si el no queria que le dejaran ella no le dejaria, tal vez asi dejaria de llorar entonces, pero ella estaba tan a gusto alli, ese chico era mezquino. No le dejaba descanzar. Pero tenia que volver porque….¿porque? ah si, eso, porque le amaba._

_Intento subir. Con todas su fuerzas. Volver a la Superficie de aquel lugar tan acojedor, oh cuanto deseaba quedarse alli. Pero amaba al chico….porfin…¿Qué era el chico? No era humano era…_

_Sintio como subia, los sollozos del joven se escuchaban mas cercanos. Sintio el suelo debajo de su cuerpo, ¿Cuándo había dejado de guindar del automovil? Y sintio alguien llorando en su regazo._

_El chico era…_

_Intento moverse, intento Hablar, pero no obtuvo resultado. _

_Era…_

_Le tomo Una fuerza casi sobrehumana el abrir los ojos. Y borrosamente le vio, El cabello castaño, los ojos verdes, Como el Bosque, su palidez, y las extranas estrias en sus ojos. Miraba toda la sangre a su alrededor con panico._

_Era…_

_Miro su boca, sus perfectos, blancos y relucientes dientes, normales, si no tuviesen los caninos excesivamente alargados y filosos._

_Era un Vampiro. Si, eso, Un vampiro._

— _Elena…yo…debo…— le susurro forzosamente._

_Intento hablar, decirle que Todo estaba bien, pero sintio como se sumergia de nuevo, esta vez sin Comodidad alguna, sus ojos se cerraron sin que pudiera hacer nada, y sintio como si cayera en una laguna de agua Fria y oscura._

_Saboreo algo en su boca, algo salado y con sabor a oxido, ¿Qué debia hacer con ello?_

— _Bebela, Vamos, Bebela— Le apremiaron._

_Ella le amaba, o suponia hacerlo. Y si el decia que bebiese, aun sumergida en aquel ya no placentero lugar, ella beberia._

_Y bebio como si la vida se le fuese en ello._

_Y se le fue._

_Desperto Tres Dias después._

_Sintiendo las suaves y tersas sabanas de seda entre sus piernas, estaba totalmente Desnuda, solo cubierta por aquella tela. No tuvo que preguntar, recordaba todo, sabia lo que habai pasado, Sabia que habia muerto, bueno, literalmente._

Sonrio recordando con la mirada perdida.

Stefan habai pasado todo ese dia Con mirada Miserable disculpandose por haberle dado su sangre sin su consentimiento, No importaba cuantas veces ella dijese que estaba bien, Una vez que ella le arrebato la bolsa robada de ORh Positivo y la bebio toda, para luego sonreirle y decirle que estaba bien, el dejo de sentirse Miserable.

y contra todo pronostico, el dia de luto por su "muerte" habia sido uno de los mas felices de su….Existencia

Pero aun seguia….Vacia, Ese vacio Nunca le abandonaba y para su pesar, ni en sus dias mas Felices.

Vivia con miedo de aceptarlo, Con miedo de pensar demasiado en ello, con miedo de decirlo en voz alta. Con miedo de aceptar que pudo haber perdido su unica oportunidad de Ser realemente feliz.

Porque la unica duda en su cabeza era si en verdad debio haberle jhecho caso al vacio en su pecho desde el principio, si no debio dejarlo ir, Si debia detener a Damon Salvatore.

La incertidumbre y las Interrogantes de la posible ausencia de aqeul vacio si el vampiro no hubiera abandonado la casa cinco años atrás la torturaban, incluso cuando era humana, Sabiendo que no lo volveria a ver nunca, le hacia sentir apesadumbrada, Pero ahora, que tenia la eternidad por delante, bueno, Era mucho peor, la idea de que aquella punzada de la pieza faltante del puzzle nunca se llenaria.

Es decir, Sentia pereza incluso solo de pensarlo, ¿Dónde podria estar? El mundo tenia demasiados grandes continentes, con demasiados paises. Y muy pocas posibilidades.

Y es que aun asi, aceptando que Su relacion con Stefan no Habia tenido éxito por su culpa, El simple hecho de remover sus sentimientos por Damon le hacia sentir culpable, Aunque ya nada le atara, seguia sintiendose sucia.

Y asustada de nuevo.

Asustada de herir tambien la otro hermano si las cosas no resultaban, ¿y si la falla estaba en ella? ¿y si nunca podria estar con nadie porque siempre hubiera terminado haciendolos irse? Entonces estaria sola como ahora, pero sin ezperanza alguna.

Pero oh, cuanto deseaba verle, para al fin descubrir si realmente era verdad, Si la esperanza que crecia en su pecho tenia razon, si habai elegido mal desde el principio. Aunque estaba la otra opcion, Tal vez el ya no la amaba, tal vez el ya la habia olvidado en un rincon de su caprichosa mente, Eso seria terriblemente doloroso.

Sintio un Estremecimiento de Tristeza y cerro los ojos dejando que el helado viendo acariciara su rostro. Escucho un Silbido proveniente de la cabaña.

Sonrio y volvio la vista.

_Justo a tiempo para sacarla de sus desquiciantes y tortuosos pensamientos._

Se deslizo por los aires hasta la cocina de la pequeña cabaña, el te que habia puesto a cocinar ya estaba listo, Tomo un pequeño pañuelo ewstampado de cientos y cientos de pequeños ramilletes de lilas y con el tomo la tetera y sirvio un poco de su contenido en una pequeña tacita de porcelana Blanca.

Con la taza entre sus delgados dedos se dirigio hasta la salita y se sento en el pequeño sofa, Escucho el crepitar de las llamas y cerro los ojos dejando que el tibio vapor calentase su helado cuerpo.

Tomo un poco de te. Aunque no necesitase comer nunca mas, era una de las tradiciones que habia mantenido, incluso aunque no sintiera hambre o sed alguna, Bueno, No de forma humana, Pero no dejaba de hacérsele relajante.

Se Dispuso a observar la congelada Vegetacion por la ventana a su lado, Aquel gran Pino en el que habai jugado desde niña, estaba ahora totalmente congelado, Como si fuese de cristal, Se quedo mirando sin realmente observar, perdida en las memorias de su infancia.

_Su lugar feliz._

Pero de pronto una gran ave paso por enfrente del arbol y coloco los sentidos de la chica en alerta. La pequeña taza de te, ahora vacia callo al suelo para partirse en mil pedazos, al tiempo que la castaña se tiraba hacia atrás de forma antinatural y aterrizaba unos metros detrás del Sofa, en cuclillas con todos los musculos tensos.

._Oh,__Estupidos__Sentido__Vampiricos,__Siempre__tan__exagerados._

Y luego Elena callo en cuenta, y los ojos desmesuradamente.

Camino hasta la puerta de la cabaña a paso torpe por la impresión.

Ese no habia sido cualquier Ave.

Ese era un Cuervo.

Y no de cualquier color.

Era de un color negro fuerte, Y podria asegurar que si hubiera habido sol, su plumaje mostraria reflejos arcoiris ante los rayos del astro rey.

Ademas

_¿Qué como lo conocia tan bien preguntan?_

_Era porque esa no era cualquier ave._

_Nisiquiera era un ave en realidad._

Su cerebro luchaba ante ante la posibilidad, mientras ella intentaba matar toda la esperanza que crecia sin control en su pecho.

_¿era siquiera posible?_

_¿era pisible que ese fuera El cuervo de Damon Salvatore? _

Salio de la pequeña cabaña y sus ojos miraron nerviosos hacia todos los arboles cercanos, y agudizo aun mas su sentido del oido presente de un graznido.

Pero solo escucho pasos.

Arrugo el entrecejo, y bajo la mirada hasta sus pies, Estos estaban inmoviles en la nieve.

Los pasos venian del Pequeño Muelle.

_Elena sintio lo que no habia sentido desde hacia casi 5 años, Pero con mucha mas intensidad, Mariposas en su estomago, Un ejercito de ellas, Sientos miles._

_Queria reir por un buen rato._

Con las piernas de gelatina se abrio paso entre los arboles hasta tener una vista lejana del muelle.

_Podia ver a los lejos una figura observando el lago, De la misma manera en la que ella lo habia estado observando hace algunos Minutos._

Se sentia tan ligera como si fuese a empezar a Flotar en cualquier momento, como si la gravedad no la afectara, Sentia como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de voluble metal, y un Iman para carros estuviese en el muelle, Atrayendola, sin que pudiera hacer nada.

_Como si quisiera de todas formas._

Era tan irreal, tan alucinante, Le observo desde la lejania, sintiendo como su cuerpo se quejaba de ansias por haberse detenido.

_La Ancha espalda y las gruesas piernas lo delataban. _

_Era un hombre, Seguro._

_Tenia el cabello de un color Negro Profundo Liso y totalmente fino, con el Desordenado flequillo tapando sus rostro hasta la nariz ocultando su identidad. _

_Pero no era necesaria que Elena viera su rostro._

_Una fina camisa Limpiamente negra vestia su torso, Llevaba unos vaqueros Negros tambien y unas botas, de marca seguramente, tambien oscuras como la noche. Todo totalmente negro, Combinando drásticamente con su Increible y cremosa palidez._

Era inconfundible.

Nadie mas vestia de Esa manera.

Nadie mas tenia esa imponente majestuosidad.

Nadie mas te hacia temblar estando a mas de cien metro de Ti.

_Camino lentamente hacia el muelle, Con miedo de correr, Con miedo de que fuera una ilusion que se romperia si la trataba con brusquedad._

Finalmente llego hasta el inicio de los Escalones y se detuvo alli, Indecisa de si debia avanzar con su cerebro aun gritandole que no podia ser el.

Y entonces el chico volteo la mirada para observarla penetrantemente.

_Y Elena pudo verlo._

Pudo ver entre Los mechones negros que cubrian su rostro aquel destello gris que la atravesaba.

Sintio como su corazon de desprendia de su lugar y caia para se seguido como todos sus demas organos, Junto con su alama y juicio.

¿Qué se supone de debia deicir?

Entonces el chico volvio sobre sus talones completamente y le sonrio de forma tocida.

—Acercate. No muerdo— Dijo burlonamente y parecio pensarselo— Bueno, almenos no ahora.—

La Chica solo rio aliviada. ¡era el! No podia creerlo pero ¡realemente era el!

—¿Damon?— Susurro, Como si sus labios añoraran decir el nombre en voz alta.

—¿Esperabas acaso a alguien mas?—

Elena subio los escalones que la separaban de el Rapidamente, y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos.

_¿pero que iba a hacer?_

_Oh, ¡queria tanto correr y besarlo!_

_¿pero estaba eso bien?_

_¿La hacia eso ser como Katherine?_

_¿Aun sentiria estar traicionando A Stefan?_

La castaña respiro profundo alejando todas sus dudas y le miro

— Has vuelto…—No era una pregunta, Solo un hecho.

—Sipe— Dijo alegremente el vampiro— Stefan me ah gritado de una Forma no muy educada que era libre de hacer lo que quisiese.— Le guiño un ojo.— Estaba hecho una fiera.

Elena sintio la punzada de culpa nuevamente.

— Es mi culpa.—

—Lo es.— Sentecio el pelinegro.

Ella le miro ofendida. Sabia que era su culpa pero no era nada educado que el pelinegro simplemente lo aceptara.

—Eh, no me mires asi— Le dijo con condescedencia— La que no ah sabido elegir has sido tu, Y mira que todo este tiempo Yo lo veia tan simple.—

Las castaña se sintio atropellada por todas sus palabras.

— ¿Todo….este…tiempo?— Dijo confusa— Pero…? ¿tu no te habias ido?—

El torcio el gesto.

— Unas cuantas semanas, Pero la curiosidad me mataba— Confeso— Solo me mantuve a Raya. Stefan sabai que estaba al acecho y se dedicaba a restregarmelo en la cara. Yo me mantenia muy bien Excepto cuando….—Parecio pensativo.— Cuando tuviste el accidente.

Elena Dejo escapar su aliento por la sorpresa.

—¿Tu estuviste alli?—

El solo asintió.

— Tuve que agarrame a un arbol para no ir yo mismo a convertirte, Era una tortura escuchar tu carazon latir cada vez mas lentamente, pero yo habia hecho una promesa, y todo lo que podia hacer era gritarle mentalmente al Imbecil de mi hermanito que te diera su sangre de una buena vez, ¡El muy idiota hasta considero la idea de dejarte morir!— Dijo con furia.

Ella mantuvo silencio, ¡Era tanto para digerir! El siempre habai estado alli, Nunca se habai alejado de ella, Ademas ahora que lo tenia a su lado ¿Qué se supone que debia decir? ¿Qué se supone que debia hacer? Habai estado deseando todo el tiempo poder verle, y ahora estaba consternada y congelada en el tiempo. ¿ y si daba el paso y las cosas no funcionaban? no podria con eso.

El chico se impaciento.

— bueno— Dijo en un suspiro— Yo solo venia para asegurarme de que estuvieses bien—

— ¡No!— Grito ella.

El vampiro dio un respingo

Y se quedo inmóvil.

_No, no ¡no! No podia irse no podia dejarla, No le dejaria irse de nuevo. _

Damon permanecio inmóvil, mientra la castaña se aferraba a el, Aquel abrazo lo había tomado desprevenido.

— no, no puedes…—Le dijo enta con voz rota.

Ahora era tan impulsiva, Al volverse vampiro Todo se habai vuelto tan intenso. La alegria tan Hilarante y El dolor tan insoportable,

Oh no, No podia, No soportaria Dejarlo ir esta vez, No sabai si lo que sentia era amor, O si podia serlo, Pero El era como un iman, y Ella era un Clip, Reemplazable, Muchas Otras mujeres Habain sido clips Tambien, Y al Iman le habai importado poco cambiarlas o no, Pero ahora, Que el Iman parecia interesado por uno, Ese clip lo reclazaba. Le habia dolido despegarse de el, Le habia dolido Haberlo dejado ir por esa puerta.

_Y era Hora de que lo aceptase. _

De que aceptase el vacio que habia permanecesido con ella Desde que el vampiro atraveso esa puerta, La pieza del Puzzle Faltante. Que ahora, Al estar cerca de el, encajaba tan naturalemtne que era como si siempre hubiese estado alli.

_Lo necesitaba, Demasiado,_

Era mas de lo que ella podia entender, y Alguna vez lograria Entender, Estaba por encima de Ella y el, Era una necesidad Salvaje, Deseperada. Halaba de ella, y Le Presionaba los Pulmones Fuertemente, Aunque ya nisiquiera necesitase Respirar, Aunque lo unico a lo que era Esclava un Vampiro era a la sangre.

_Ella era Diferente,_

Ella Era esclava de el, Por encima de la maldad, de La oscuridad, Era adicta su presencia, A su olor, a Su Voz. A su personificación.

_Era mas que todo._

_Era mas que ella y el Juntos._

Y Elena Gilbert No sabia Explicarlo.

Pero sabia lo suficiente.

Quito Todo El Molesto espacio Restante y le beso.

_Su Cerebro se quejo Al Instante y le grito ¡Traidora!_

Pero continuo el beso.

_Su moral La insulto. ¡Sin escrupulos!_

Pero no se separo de el.

_Su razon Se lamento. Oh…Esto esta tan mal._

Pero nada haria que se alejara.

Le beso Intentando retenerlo, _Oh__estaba__tan__asustada._¿Y si se separaba? Y si el Iman ya no queria saber nada del Ordinario Clip. Eso la destrozaria. No sabria que hacer.

_Oh, Por supuesto que si lo sabia._

Iria tras el, durante las proximas Veinte Eternidades. ¿Qué mas Daba?

Se aferro a El Con sus brazos, y sus Delgados dedos se enredaron a su camisa negra.

Y cuando se separo pudo verle.

Porque todo habia encajado.

Esa era la Cura de aquella punzada que siempre la asediaba.

Era todo tan natural, Era como si flotase.

— Te amo.— _Habai__sonado__tan__exquisitamente__bien._

la palabra en su lengua Fluyo sin que ella Misma se diese cuenta de que habia abierto la boca, Porque No era ella la que habia hablado, Era Como si su cuerpo hubiese Decidido que no la necesitaba En absoluto para dar opinión.

El sonrio de medio lado y le miro con Aquellas Perlas Grises que se Habain derretido y corrian Lenta y calidamente A lo Largo de su Iris. Parecian tan radiantes como el Sol.

_Estaba segura de que si el sol Estuviese Visible, Aun asi se veria opacado._

— Lo se.— Dijo con naturalidad— Te dije que lo hacias hace mucho tiempo.— Le reprocho.

Rio ante el Recuerdo.

_Ella habia pensado que el rechazo de Katherine Habia terminado de Volverlo Loco. Ella lo habia odiado, habia pensado que O bien era muy Egocentrico o Bien Estaba realmente demente. Pero La No-muerte de Jeremy le Habia impedido seguir pensando._

— Has tardado.— le Reclamo El vampiro con el ceño fruncido.

Ella volvió a Besarlo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabias?— Le pregunto Extrañada.

El le guiño un Ojo Y se encogió de Hombros.

— Soy Dios— Le dijo con tono de confidencialidad.

Elena rodó los Ojos y río de nuevo.

_Se seguia sintiendo tan bien. _

Damon la rodeo con sus Brazos.

Y un recuerdo la Invadio.

— Cuando….Te fuiste— Comenzo algo nerviosa— Dijiste algo, No entendi en absoluto, No era un idioma que conociese…—

El rio Divertido.

— Mientras Stefan se dedicaba a Estudiar lo que sea que se le cruzase por enfrente, Yo solo estudie una cosa.— Susurro— Idiomas, Alli conoci el Latin, Antiguo y Sonaba realmente Sexy— Dijo con Tono Pícaro. — Queria decirte algo, Y sabia que El pequeño cerebrito que tengo como hermano no lo entendería. — Finalizo

— pero….¿que decia?— Pregunto la Castaña confusa.

Se acerco a Ella Y Se Detuvo rozando su nariz

— Facil— Sonrio Abiertamente— "El amor no conoce Final"—

Y unieron Sus labios una vez mas.

Sabai que Su cerebro la iba a seguir culpando por un buen tiempo, Insultandola.

_Podia Despotricar todo lo que quisiera._

_No le haria caso._

Entonces Sintio como algo se posaban en su mejilla, Y en su Frente. Y pudo escuchar numerosos repiqueteos en la madera del Muelle.

_Parecian gotas._

Abrio Los ojos rapidamente.

_Lo eran._

Solto un Suspiro de Sorpresa.

La primavera no deberia de Haber llegado hasta dentro de hace varias semanas.

Era una Hermosa primavera Anticipada.

Miro a Damon y este observaba incredulo las gotas como un niño de Seis años.

Este poso sus ojos de nuevo y escondio sus sorpresa para mirarla confiado de si mismo de nuevo.

— Te lo dije.— Exclamo Socarronemente.— Soy Dios.—

Elena Rio melodiosamente de Nuevo.

¿Damon Dios?

_Lo dudaba Mucho._

Damon era todo lo opuesto, Sin Embargo.

_Su_ Dios.

Sonaba Perfecto.

— No me dejes, Nunca.— Le Susurro.

— Para Toda la Eternidad Entonces— Aseguro.

_Por siempre y para siempre._

_**Fin.**_

**Yay yay yay ¿Qué tal? No se, Me Volvi a ver el ultimo cap de la segunda temporada, donde Damon esta todo Loco por la Mordida de Rabioso de Tyler ¬¬ y me puse Toda sensiblera :3.**

**Y cuando Dijo **

"_**Siempre El Heroe Stefan. Solo dime Adios, Superalo"**_

**Hahaha me puse a llorar otra vez, ni dos minutos de haber empezado y ya parecia una magdalena. A mi que Ni el Titanic me hizo efecto, Pongan ese capitulo en frente de mi y llorare a mares. ¿Cómo decirle Adios? ¿Cómo superarlo? Como si fuera muy Facil.**

**En fin, dejo de hablar de mis Sandeces**

**¿les ha gustado? ¿merece la pena? ¿merezco la pena de alegrarme la vida sabiendo que les gusto?**

**A Mi personalmente me encanto, El realemente el Primer Fic en el que me siento satisfecha con mi trabajo, Espero que a ustedes les haga sentir lo mismo. **

**Se despide de esta historia.**

**Y les saluda en otra Muy prontamente.**

**Att.**_Dulce-Maldad._

— Y se que no merezco tu perdon, pero….Lo necesito—

Damon Salvatore.


End file.
